The present application is directed toward a system for detecting a toner cartridge type and, more specifically, to a pair of spaced apart sensors included on an auger of an image forming apparatus that each contacts an outer cross-sectional surface of a film covering a delivery aperture included on a new toner cartridge.
In known methods of print processing, toner particles mix with carrier beads included in a developer station. The mixture is then transferred to a surface portion of a photoreceptor belt. The toner particles are next stripped from the belt surface before they are finally fused onto an image bearing substrate.
It is desirable that the mixture includes predetermined, equal rations of carrier beads to toner particles. A disproportionate ration of carrier beads is indicative of a low level of toner in the cartridge. If an image forming apparatus continues to operate on the low-level of toner, there increases a risk of damaging stations of the apparatus. For example, carrier beads may damage a surface of the sensitive photoreceptor drum. This damage can lead in a long term to image quality defects and more permanent mechanical problems.
A current technique practiced by many operators is a shake-up approach. In an attempt to reinsert the low-level toner cartridge for continued operation, operators remove the cartridge from a main body of the image forming apparatus, shake the cartridge to distribute the remainder of toner volume, and reinsert the cartridge for utilization in additional printing cycles. This technique can lead to a risk of damaging the stations as the machine stresses to operate on pulling air instead of pulling a steady volume of toner.
There is no current system for determining if a cartridge inserted in the image forming apparatus includes a full toner level or a low toner level. It is desirable for a system to distinguish between new (i.e., full toner level) and used (i.e., less than full toner level) cartridges for purposes of extending a life of the image forming apparatus.
An additional risk to stations of the image forming apparatus is presented when counterfeit cartridges are inserted in the apparatus. Generally, the provider of the image forming apparatus similarly provides the replacement cartridges over an overall life of the apparatus. However, the market produces counterfeit cartridges that compete with the recommended cartridge. These counterfeit models tend to be manufactured of a poorer quality, and they have a tendency to pose a risk to a life of the apparatus. There is no current system for determining if a cartridge inserted in the image forming apparatus is a recommended and approved one by the provider, for that apparatus. There henceforth exists a need for an image forming apparatus to prohibit output operations when unauthorized cartridges (under terms of select sales agreements) or unadvised cartridges are inserted into the apparatus.